Neon Genesis Evangélion Nouvelle génération
by KaeRA28
Summary: ContinuationSide story après le 24ième épisode Remake du format en cours et en attente de commentaires.
1. Chapitre premier

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
  
Nouvelle génération  
  
KaeRA28, kaera28@hotmail.com  
  
Quatre pilotes  
  
Shinji n'était pas encore revenu à la Nerv depuis la mort de Kaoru, depuis qu'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Asuka ne s'était pas réveillée encore, c'était mieux ainsi après tout, si elle avait su qu'il était son remplaçant, elle l'aurait tué avant même de savoir qu'il était un ange. Enfin, s'il était un ange. Qu'était-ce un ange après tout?  
  
Il n'était pas sortit de sa chambre depuis non plus. Il n'y avait plus personne après tout, les anges avaient eu raison de la volonté des gens de Tokyo-3 et tout le monde était parti, laissant une ville presque en ruine derrière eux. Misato insistait toujours pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que manger, mais il répondait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas faim, qu'il voulait être seul.  
  
Mais ce jour là était différent, il devait se rendre au QG avant de repartir chez son oncle et sa tante. Il devait y retourner, après tout Kaoru devait être le dernier ange, et son école était déserte.  
  
Il s'était donc rendu avec Misato qui semblait vouloir lui remonter le moral à tout prix, mais visiblement c'était sans succès.  
  
Il avait amené un petit bouquet de jonquilles pour Asuka, dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille un jour, et rencontra Rei qui semblait toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude.  
  
Shinji - Bonjour.  
  
Rei - Salut.  
  
Shinji - Toi aussi tu t'en vas? Ou bien tu restes.  
  
Rei - Je reste. Notre tâche n'est pas terminée.  
  
Shinji - Pas terminée? Mais il n'y a plus personne à protéger, et Kaoru est mort, le dernier ange est mort!  
  
Rei - Non, tant que la Nerv existera, les anges subsisteront eux aussi.  
  
Shinji afficha un air choqué, comment pouvait-elle dire que la mort de Kaoru était si futile, qu'il avait été inutile de le détruire puisqu'il en viendrait d'autres encore et encore? Il marcha un moment avec la jeune fille et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle s'arrêta également, intriguée de ce qui pouvait lui prendre.  
  
Shinji - Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible? J'ai tué un homme! Tu te rends compte?  
  
Rei - Oui, mais tu as fait ce qu'on te demandait, car c'était ton devoir de le faire.  
  
Il n'eût aucune réponse, se contentant de baisser la tête.  
  
Rei - Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te rends coupable de sa mort, après tout il n'était pas humain?  
  
Shinji - Toi non plus, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être ton ami, et de t'apprécier, de vouloir te protéger. Tu es mon amie, et ça me suffit. De plus, tu l'as dit toi-même, il était autant humain que toi. Ça porte à réflexion.  
  
Elle resta sans expression. Shinji s'accota au rebord de la passerelle suspendue où ils se trouvaient. Rei releva la tête.  
  
Rei - Shinji, le nouveau pilote est arrivé. Tu vas vraiment partir?  
  
Shinji - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Si je pars, tu piloteras l'Evangélion 01.  
  
Rei - Si tu pars, je ne piloterai plus. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire sauf toi. Tu es la seule personne, en dehors du commandant Ikari, en qui j'ai confiance. Et justement, il le sait, voilà pourquoi il a choisi le pilote en conséquence.  
  
Shinji releva la tête en direction de ce que regardait Rei, son père se tenait sur la passerelle plus haute et marchait, accompagné d'un jeune garçon, mais qui ressemblait étonnement à Asuka!  
  
Shinji - C'est Asuka? Non, c'est un garçon. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre lui et notre départ.?  
  
Rei - C'est le nouveau pilote de l'Evangélion unité 00, 01, et 02.  
  
Shinji - Tous?? Il peut tous les piloter? Impossible, il ne peut tout de même pas être à trois endroits à la fois?  
  
Rei - Non, mais je sais qu'on l'appelle pilote non exclusif justement à cause de ces capacités.  
  
Shinji - On dirait vraiment Asuka. Tu ne trouves pas?  
  
Rei - Je ne sais pas. Sûrement, puisque tu le dis.  
  
Le commandant passa devant eux comme si de rien n'était, apparemment dans une discussion importante avec sa nouvelle recrue, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir le moindre intérêt sur ce qu'il disait et souriait innocemment tout en regardant à l'entours de lui. Sur ce, il remarqua la présence des deux adolescents qui se tenaient plus bas et s'arrêta un instant, fixant de ses grands yeux bleus la jeune fille qui le regardait intensément ainsi que Shinji. Il les dévisagea un instant et reprit la route en trottant derrière le commandant pour le rattraper.  
  
Shinji - Tu as vu ce regard?  
  
Rei - C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble, mais après tout, en quoi?  
  
Elle pivota sur elle-même et s'en alla en direction des ascenseurs sans rien ajouter. Shinji resta un instant, regardant son père et le jeune nouveau disparaître dans un tournant.  
  
Il finit par s'en aller, prenant l'ascenseur, un escalier, longeant un couloir, etc.  
  
Il se faisait tard quand il sortit, utilisant pour la dernière fois sa carte d'accès de la Nerv se disait-il. Ce soir, il prendrait le train pour rentrer chez son oncle, reprendre une vie normale, revoir ses amis du lycée.  
  
Il vit alors Rei, accotée de dos à la clôture, l'attendant. Shinji - Tu m'as attendu toute la journée?  
  
Rei - Non. Je viens à peine de sortir moi aussi.  
  
Shinji - Alors, c'est bel et bien la fin maintenant. Nous ne nous verrons plus jamais?  
  
Rei - Je sais. Mais moi, je veux que tu restes.  
  
Shinji sursauta à ces mots, ces mots qu'elle avait dit sans hésiter. Rei n'était pas de nature timide, mais à ce point?  
  
Shinji - Quoi?  
  
Rei - Je veux continuer de piloter, pas toi? Je veux continuer, mais avec toi. Je ne resterai pas si toi tu pars. Je ne le ferai pas pour. Ikari.  
  
Shinji - Ayanami.  
  
Il fit mine de ne pas être ému, elle, continua de fixer le sol.  
  
Shinji - .je crois que. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, j'ai envie de retourner chez moi. Mon univers me manque, mais d'un autre côté, je me suis fait à celui-ci, et j'ai envie de rester. Mais je ne sais pas quel côté choisir. Alors si tu choisis de rester, alors moi aussi.  
  
La jeune fille releva la tête tout en le regardant. Rei - Je reste.  
  
*  
  
Asuka venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, faisant face au plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. Personne n'était à son chevet, personne ne l'attendait. Elle s'était presque donnée la mort il y a quelques jours et personne ne s'inquiétait de son sort? Elle détourna la tête en recherche de quelconque signe de vie et remarqua un bouquet mis dans un vase sur la table de chevet dont les fleurs, sur le bout flétries, démontraient qu'elles étaient là depuis quand même un moment, en se forçant un peu elle pu lire la carte qui disait; " Rétablie toi vite, Shinji ". Elle reconnu là l'écriture du jeune garçon, donc personne n'avait voulu lui faire croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était bien le cas, il y avait quelqu'un qui espérait son retour. Elle se retourna vers le mur muni d'une vitre, quelqu'un se tenait derrière cette vitre, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait? Elle essaya de se redresser tout en se secouant la tête car cette personne, c'était elle! Les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus et le visage illuminé d'un sourire, ça ne trompait pas, et maintenant l'intrus se dirigeait vers la porte, il allait entrer! Elle entendait la poignée tourner, le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Et l'inconnu entra.  
  
Asuka - Aaaaah!!!  
  
Elle tira frénétiquement sur les couvertures pour se cacher dessous, tremblante, mais une voix la rassura.  
  
Voix - (En riant.) Je ne savais pas que je faisais si peur?  
  
Elle attendit un instant, complètement sidérée, c'était une voix d'homme, un peu plus grave que celle de Shinji et cette voix lui était familière. Elle descendit la couverture d'un cran, juste assez pour découvrir un ?il afin d'examiner le jeune garçon. Des cheveux roux, comme les siens, mais beaucoup plus courts, et des yeux bleus, comme les siens également. Elle avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir mais en version masculine. Elle trouva cette idée grotesque, et se recouvrit à nouveau.  
  
Jeune garçon - Asuka Shoryu Langley?  
  
Asuka - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?  
  
Jeune garçon - Rien du tout, j'attendais.  
  
Asuka - Tu attendais quoi?!  
  
Jeune garçon - Que tu te réveilles. On m'a interdit d'entrer pour te voir tant que tu serais dans ton état comatique. Alors j'ai attendu.  
  
Asuka - Crétin! J'espère que tu te rends compte que j'aurais pu ne jamais me réveiller! Tu aurais attendu longtemps hein?  
  
Jeune garçon - Je sais, mais j'étais sûr que tu t'éveillerais! Certain même!  
  
La jeune fille baissa lentement, sûrement son drap, tout en regardant le jeune homme qui se tenait à bonne distance, et finit par le laisser tomber en même temps qu'une parcelle de sa méfiance.  
  
Jeune garçon - Je m'appelle Kento Usui, je suis le nouveau pilote. Asuka - Quel nouveau pilote?  
  
Kento - Des Evangélions 00, 01 et 02.  
  
Asuka - (Enragée.) Quoi?! Je ne suis pas encore morte, alors tu vas me faire un plaisir de reformuler ta phrase avec le « et 02 » en moins, et plus vite que ça!!!  
  
Kento - (Rougissant de colère.) Je suis pilote non exclusif! Je pilote tout ce que je veux!!! Y compris ton sale machin rouge!!!  
  
Asuka - Retire ça!!!  
  
Kento - Jamais! Et je la piloterai que ça te plaise ou non!  
  
Asuka - (Menaçant du poing.) Fais le juste une fois et je te casse la figure!  
  
Kento - (S'approchant en serrant les dents.) Essaie pour voir et je te brise le cou!  
  
Pendant ce temps, le commandant qui passait devant la chambre les vits, presque l'un par-dessus l'autre en essayant de s'étrangler mutuellement, et entra de suite.  
  
Gendô - Que faites-vous?  
  
Kento et Asuka - (Sursautant.) Rien!!!  
  
Gendô - Lâchez vous tout de suite, c'est un ordre.  
  
Les deux adolescents se lâchèrent à contre c?ur, se lançant des éclairs de fureur par leur regard tueur.  
  
Gendô - Kento, je t'avais formellement interdit d'entrer dans cette chambre. Vas prévenir le médecin de son réveil. Maintenant.  
  
Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et sortit à la suite d'Ikari, laissant seule Asuka qui fulminait encore du culot qu'avait eu le nouveau à son égard.  
  
*  
  
Pilote non exclusif  
  
Asuka pouvait enfin sortir de sa prison vitrée, une chambre qui ne lui offrait aucune intimité et qui la laissait à la vue de tous inconnus. Elle se contenta de sortir en courant, en laissant derrière elle son piètre lit, amenant son maigre bouquet de fleurs jaunes avec elle. Elle rencontra alors Shinji qui allait apparemment la voir.  
  
Shinji - (Rougissant.) Asuka!  
  
Asuka - Shinji?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!  
  
Shinji - Euh. Je venais te voir qu'elle question.  
  
Asuka - (Sèchement.) Eh bien je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion!!  
  
Shinji - Imbécile!!!  
  
Asuka se figea, jamais Shinji ne l'avait traitée de noms.  
  
Shinji - Tu as bien failli mourir! Je me suis inquiété, pas parce que j'avais pitié de toi, parce que je t'aime idiote! En tant qu'ami, il est plus que normal de se soucier du bien être de l'autre, et je SUIS ton ami!!  
  
Elle recula d'un pas et baissa la tête d'un air honteux sans pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la réaction escomptée? Elle avait gardé le bouquet, ce n'était pas significatif, mais ce geste prouvait son attachement, aussi faible pouvait-il être à son ami. Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Un long moment se passa, les laissant tous deux embêtés et presque gênés, puis, Shinji s'approcha d'Asuka et la serra dans ses bras, elle resta sans voix.  
  
Shinji - Ravale ta fierté juste un moment et admet que quelqu'un puisse se soucier de ton sort!!!  
  
Elle resta bouche bée, sans mouvement, et finalement se laissa bercer par les bras de son ami qui l'entouraient, se calant la figure dans le cou de celui-ci et laissant tomber sa liasse de fleurs. Ils gardèrent cette position un instant, puis Misato les surpris par derrière.  
  
Misato - (Scandalisée.) Qu. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire?!  
  
Les deux jeunes se lâchèrent aussitôt en vitesse, rouges comme jamais. Misato - Vous n'étiez quand même pas en train de. De vous embrasser?  
  
Shinji - Pas du tout!  
  
Asuka - Surtout pas!!  
  
Shiji et Asuka - Aucunement!  
  
Misato - (Sceptique.) Euh. Allons, allons. Je venais pour quoi déjà.? Ah oui!  
  
Elle se jeta au cou de Shinji et Asuka en pleurant.  
  
Misato - Je suis tellement heureuse que vous restiez à la Nerv après ce qui c'est passé, j'espérais même plus que vous ne daigniez rester!!! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente que vous repreniez du service!!!  
  
Shinji - Mi.sa.tooo.  
  
Asuka - On étouffe. On étouffe.!  
  
Misato - Hein?  
  
Elle les lâcha précipitamment en s'essuyant rapidement les larmes, les laissant reprendre leur souffle. Asuka lança un petit regard inquisiteur à Shinji.  
  
Asuka - Je ne savais pas que Shinji restait.?  
  
Misato - Il l'a décidé hier même. D'ailleurs j'ignore pourquoi.  
  
Shinji - (Rougissant.) Euh. Pour des raisons personnelles.  
  
Misato - Soit dit en passant, j'ai à vous présenter quelqu'un de très important, il est le nouveau pilote escompté au sein de la Nerv qui a été choisi pour remplacer n'importe quel pilote, il peut piloter.  
  
Asuka - .tous les Evangélions sans exception?  
  
Misato - Oui. Oui c'est bien ça, mais comment le sais-tu?  
  
Asuka - Il est venu me voir hier.  
  
Shinji - Mais c'est possible ça, de pouvoir piloter tous les Evangélions?  
  
Misato - Eh bien je croyais qu'ils étaient plus ou moins compatibles tout dépendant du pilote et tout ça, mais il semble que c'est possible; en fait, il paraît que nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'y entrer ses données, il fera les ajustements lui-même, mais je reste sceptique.  
  
Asuka - Ouais! Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien d'autre que de la frime! Ce petit vantard a dû réussir un ou deux tests, ils ont sautés sur l'occasion et en fait c'était qu'un coup de chance!  
  
Misato - Attention là, je veux bien croire que c'est de la frime mais de là à dire que c'est un vantard. On parle quand même de mon cousin.  
  
Shinji et Asuka - Quoi?!  
  
Misato - Parfaitement; et je vous annonce officiellement qu'il partagera la chambre de Shinji avec celui-ci!  
  
Shinji - Quoi?!  
  
Misato - Mais non je blague, mais il habitera dans le même immeuble. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Alors, je vous le présente?  
  
*  
  
Misato s'arrêta devant la porte de son petit bureau et se retourna pour faire face à Asuka et Shinji qui la suivait.  
  
Misato - Vous avez compris, hein? Pas de remarque sur sa ressemblance avec Asuka, ça fait déjà une trentaine de personnes qui ont fait le rapprochement, et pour un garçon c'est.  
  
Asuka - .humiliant? Keuf! Il devrait plutôt être honoré de ressembler à une aussi jolie fille que moi!  
  
Shinji - Moi je comprend, même savoir que je ressemble à mon père ne me plaît pas, je n'imagine pas de découvrir que j'ai un sosie du sexe opposé.  
  
Asuka et Shinji partirent à rire tous les deux en même temps, trouvant cette idée complètement ridicule quoique vraie vu la situation.  
  
Asuka - Bon! On y va ou on doit attendre qu'il meure d'ennui dans le bureau de Misato?  
  
Shinji - Je suis plutôt d'avis qu'il se sera noyé dans la tonne de papiers qui encombrent son plancher et son secrétaire.  
  
Misato - Grrrr. Mais vous allez vous taire?!  
  
Elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied violent la porte de son bureau, dévoilant le jeune Kento assit de dos qui sursautait de sur sa chaise. Elle entra en bottant une pile de dossiers qui se tassèrent dans un coin de la pièce, le jeune homme se leva aussitôt en souriant bêtement à Shinji et à Asuka.  
  
Misato - Shinji, Asuka, je vous présente Usui Kento. Kento, je te présente Asuka et Shinji.  
  
Shinji et Asuka - Enchantés.  
  
Kento - (En riant.) Ah non pas encore elle! Quoique merci à toi Shinji, et si tu y tiens, à toi aussi Asuka.  
  
Asuka - Quoi? Comme si je me souciais d'un raté comme toi!T'es qu'un frimeur et quand le commandant Ikari s'en rendra compte, on te virera d'ici et plus vite que ça!  
  
Les deux jeunes se regardèrent longuement en serrant les dents de colère.  
  
Misato - Eh. Allons vite! Vous avez un test de synchro vous trois! Et plus vite que ça!  
  
Elle se saisit du bras de la jeune fille et la tira en dehors de la pièce, visiblement en voulant éviter les mêmes frictions que la dernière fois. Shinji resta un moment bouche bée devant la ressemblance puis s'avança vers lui, la main tendue.  
  
Shinji - Ah, je suis content que tu aies voulu te joindre au programme de la Nerv.  
  
Kento - (Serrant sa main.) Merci de l'accueil, mais sérieusement je ne suis pas très enthousiasme à commencer. Est-ce que c'est le pilotage qui l'a rendue aussi insupportable?  
  
Shinji - Tu parles d'Asuka? Non, elle est toujours comme ça.  
  
Kento - (En riant.) Oh, alors ça me rassure!  
  
*  
  
Les tests de synchronisation eurent donc lieu, et apparemment Asuka n'avait pas trop bien amélioré son score. Misato, quant à elle, fulminait encore du résultat pittoresque de la seconde élue sans trop savoir si un taux aussi bas que 30 % était bon signe en comparaison du taux nul d'il y avait quelques semaines.  
  
Asuka, elle, semblait ne pas se soucier de ce détail, ce qui paraissait tout à fait surprenant. À vrai dire, personne n'avait réellement su ce qui s'était passé pendant son « sommeil ». Même Misato s'était résolue à ne pas en parler avec elle, de peur de réveiller un quelconque souvenir brûlant qui aurait pu empirer son état. Mais la jeune fille semblait déterminée à retrouver toutes ses capacités, comme elle l'avait si bien dit;  
  
« Même si ça doit me prendre des années à le faire, j'y arriverai!!! «   
  
Cette soudaine détermination chez elle troublait même Shinji, pourtant habitué au caractère décisif de la jeune pilote.  
  
Bizarrement, le nouveau pilote désigné n'avait pas eu un score bien faramineux lui non plus. Soit disant un chiffre qui tournait aux alentours de 50% dans l'unité 00 et de 35% dans l'Eva 01, tant qu'à l'Evangélion d'Asuka, il avait été complètement hors de question que ce « raté » touche à « son » Eva. Tout ça ne semblait pas trop plaire à Ritsuko qui avait calculé que les chances de synchronisation étaient d'autant plus meilleures avec celle-ci, mais de toutes manières, les tests n'étaient pas encore concluants, il fallait attendre la formation du sixième élu pour être bien certain.  
  
Après les tests, Shinji, Rei et Asuka s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la Nerv pour attendre patiemment l'arrivée du sixth children qui tardait, ayant fait ses tests à part des autres. Le jeune homme monta les escaliers, passa l'entrée, et se retrouva devant les trois pilotes.  
  
Kento - Salut? Vous faisiez quoi comme ça?  
  
Shinji - Nous t'attendions, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance tous les quatre?  
  
Asuka - (Ironique.) Dis plutôt que TU voulais faire plus ample connaissance, et que notre chère Rei a suivi ta superbe idée.  
  
Rei - Rien ne t'obligeait à rester.  
  
La jeune fille croisa les bras en lançant des éclairs furieux par delà ses co-équipiers, tandis que Usui grinçait des dents à essayer de supporter son attitude.  
  
Shinji - Alors, ça te dit? On pourrait te faire faire un tour de la ville? Ou enfin, ce qui en reste.?  
  
Kento - (Souriant simplement.) D'accord!  
  
Les quatre partirent donc, juste pour marcher, parler, déambulants dans la ville morte, parmi les décombres de ce qu'avait été autrefois Tokyo-3.  
  
Shinji - Alors, tu viens d'où?  
  
Kento - (Pointant Asuka.) D'Allemagne, comme elle je crois. Mais évitons le sujet, je n'ai aucune attache là bas; personne ne m'attend et je n'y connais personne.  
  
Asuka - Ah mais ça c'est stupide; comment peux-tu venir d'Allemagne sans y connaître qui que ce soit?  
  
Kento - Je suis allé étudié à l'extérieur pour mon université et je ne m'adonnais pas vraiment bien avec les jeunes de mon âge.  
  
Shinji - Mais ta famille?  
  
Kento - Ma tutrice est décédée il y deux ans et je n'ai pas d'autre famille, donc je pars de rien pour repartir à zéro! Pas grande différence.  
  
Les quatre jeunes s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense cratère qu'avait laissé le dernier combat mené contre un ange et qui avait détruit la ville, celui juste avant l'arrivée de Kaoru. Les rayons du soleil vinrent doucement caresser la couleur rousse des cheveux de la jeune Asuka et de son sosie, ainsi que le dessus du lac que formait le trou béant du site de combat. Rei qui semblait toujours impassible, fixait calmement les reflets de la lumière qui se formaient aléatoirement sur l'eau, tandis que les trois autres discutaient.  
  
Asuka - Et à part de ça?! Diplômé de l'université? Keuf! Toute ton histoire, c'est que du bluff! La preuve, tu n'as même pas encore réussi avec succès un seul petit test de synchronisation! Je le sais, Misato me l'a dit!  
  
Shinji - (Chuchotant.) Ne l'écoute pas, elle a toujours été comme ça. Ça lui fait plaisir d'avoir de la compétition.  
  
Asuka - Idiot de Shinji.  
  
Asuka voulu lui donner un léger coup derrière la tête, mais abandonna, lâchant plutôt un grognement sourd à celui-ci, ce qui surpris Shinji qui s'attendait à recevoir son éternelle baffe du jour.  
  
Kento - (Haut et fort.) Ce n'est pas grave. Elle verra bien, et ce, en temps et lieu.  
  
Rei se retourna, comme foudroyée par ce que le jeune garçon venait de prononcer sur un ton parfaitement neutre qu'elle pensait connaître, la question était; qui?  
  
Asuka - (Sardonique.) Quoi? Elle vient de sortir de sa torpeur? Bravo, bienvenue dans le monde moderne, l'élève modèle! Au cas où tu ne le savais pas, nous sommes en 2015, tu te souviens?  
  
Asuka ne pu continuer sa phrase, plongeant elle aussi dans le regard du jeune garçon sans pour autant y déceler quelconque signe expressif. Kento regarda Rei en souriant gentiment, d'un sourire qui lui était familier, mais qui n'avait pas la même prestance de celui à qui il lui faisait penser. Ce sourire, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, il illuminait si peu souvent le visage du commandant Ikari qu'elle s'en était fait une obsession, elle l'avait appris par c?ur, dans les moindres détails, et le sourire du jeune homme était semblable à celui-ci, mais dépourvu de toute émotion. Comme s'il souriait seulement pour l'apparence, un acte de pur automatisme pour cacher l'expression fade qu'il avait habituellement.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre les quatre jeunes, surtout pour Shinji et Asuka qui regardait la scène qui semblait s'éterniser, Rei dévisageant Kento, et Kento souriant à Rei. Tous deux n'osaient briser ce silence, figés et stupéfaits devant un tel spectacle. Rei finit par se retourner en rougissant.  
  
Shinji - Est-ce que ça va?  
  
Kento - Parfaitement!  
  
Asuka - (Retrouvant ses esprits.) Bon. Il se fait tard, et si nous rentrions? Sinon Misato va nous engueuler.  
  
Shinji - (Regardant sa montre.) Oui c'est vrai. Rei tu rentres seule?  
  
Rei - .oui.  
  
Asuka - Parfait, alors en route.  
  
La jeune fille se saisit du col de la chemise de Shinji et l'emporta avec elle. Asuka - Bon alors tu viens, Usui?!  
  
Kento - Oui oui, j'arrive. Au revoir, Rei Ayanami.  
  
Il se mit en marche, elle, toujours de dos, fixant l'horizon de ses yeux rubis, lui, la laissant à ses rêveries si elle pouvait en avoir.  
  
*  
  
Songes en noir et blanc  
  
On entendait de loin les pas de la petite fille, à peine âgée de quatre ans, criant des paroles qui semblaient incompréhensibles. Elle courait, l'air joyeuse, vers un lieu que nul n'aurait pu distinguer, seul le sol sous ses pieds était visible, car l'univers l'entourant semblait noyé dans un épais brouillard.  
  
Soudainement, elle entra dans une pièce sombre, poussa la porte, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, et seule la silhouette d'une femme pendue à son plafond se dessinait sur le doux visage de l'enfant, encore souriante.  
  
Kento ouvrit frénétiquement les yeux, encore sous le choc de cette vision d'horreur et se redressa dans son lit tout en passant une main sur son visage encore pétrifié par la peur. Sur le cadran posé sur la table de chevet, juste à côté du lit, on pouvait lire qu'il était 1:36 du matin. La lune brillait doucement dans le ciel, laissant entrer une fine lumière à travers la fenêtre. Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur le dos, tout en poussant un long soupire. Il se résigna à se relever et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, contemplant le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Il s'empara d'une petite boîte à capsules qui reposait près de son cadran et tenta d'en vider le contenu, mais apparemment il avait dû le faire plusieurs heures auparavant. Il la lança quelques pas plus loin, découragé, se leva et sortit sur la galerie pour se rafraîchir. De là, on pouvait facilement voir la porte de l'appartement de Misato qui se trouvait à l'opposé du sien. Il s'accota au garde un instant, profitant de la légère brise que lui offrait la nuit, simplement vêtu d'un short et d'un gilet à manches longues qui couvraient presque même ses mains.  
  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, résonnant jusqu'à lui, et la porte à l'autre bout du balcon s'ouvrit lentement. L'ombre de quelqu'un s'y arrêta, fixant Kento de son coin lugubre. Le jeune garçon se détourna et remarqua la silhouette floue de la personne qui maintenant s'avançait vers lui.  
  
Voix féminine - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tête à claque?  
  
Le jeune homme reconnu bien là la voix d'Asuka, elle se rendit près de lui, et s'accota tout comme lui au garde en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.  
  
Asuka - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure?  
  
Kento - Je me suis réveillé et je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir, alors je suis venu prendre l'air... Et toi?  
  
Asuka - Je sais pas, j'ai dû faire un cauchemar. Ça me réveille souvent la nuit.  
  
Kento - .ça te dérange à ce point?  
  
Asuka - Ça te regarde pas, ça. Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange à ce point, hein?  
  
Kento - (Imitant la voix de celle-ci et prenant un air dédaigneux.) Ça te regarde pas!!  
  
Asuka - Ah, comme tu veux!!! Mais t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.!  
  
Kento - (Se frottant doucement les yeux.) Euf, j'ai toujours l'air de ça quand je me lève, c'est à cause des somnifères que je prends pour dormir.  
  
Asuka - .Usui.?  
  
Kento - M?  
  
Asuka - Tu peux vraiment piloter tous les Evangélions. Sans exception?  
  
Kento - À ce qu'il paraît. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, alors je fais ce qu'on me demande.  
  
Asuka - Quoi? Et t'as même pas de motivation?!  
  
Kento - Bah, j'avais ma cousine ici, et puis je m'ennuyais un peu tout seul.  
  
La jeune fille passa machinalement sa main dans son épaisse chevelure, les laissant aller au gré du vent un instant, puis elle se releva.  
  
Asuka - Bon, je vais me recoucher. Demain on a encore des tests à passer.  
  
Kento - Et moi j'ai à commencer ma formation.  
  
Asuka - (Le coupant.) Et tu peux être sûr que tu ne monteras pas dans MON Eva de si tôt!  
  
Kento - (Exécutant un mince sourire dédaigneux.) L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit!  
  
Asuka - Parfait, bonne nuit.  
  
La jeune rousse s'en retourna vers son domicile et disparue derrière la porte s'en se retourner, ne le laissant même pas répondre à son au revoir. Kento resta un instant, sans mouvement, regardant la forme ronde et bleue qui illuminait le ciel au dessus du monde. Il soupira en frissonnant doucement, et se résigna à retourner au lit.  
  
*  
  
Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent au QG de la Nerv pour de nouveaux tests. Shinji, Asuka et Rei allèrent mettre leur plug suit avec le nouveau. Curieusement, il prit un temps fou pour s'en vêtir, tellement que les autres durent le laisser finir seul et se rendre à l'endroit prévu pour les examens sans lui. Ils entrèrent respectivement dans leur entry plug et commencèrent les tests, ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que Misato leur annonça.  
  
Misato - Les enfants? Usui est arrivé, les tests sont terminés pour vous.  
  
Shinji - Déjà? Nous pouvons déjà sortir?  
  
Misato - Pas tout à fait, restez en place.  
  
Asuka - Et nos taux de synchro? On peut les avoir au moins?  
  
Misato - Ça se situe environ vers les 75% pour Shinji, pour Rei c'est dans les 70, et toi Asuka tu es remontée à.presque 55%...  
  
Asuka - (Dans un soupir.) Ah.  
  
Shinji - Ne t'en fais pas Asuka, c'est quand même bien, en tout cas mieux qu'hier?  
  
Asuka - Toi l'idiot tu la ferme! C'est pas de tes oignons, c'est même personnel!!  
  
À cet instant, la connexion entre Asuka et son Evangélion sembla s'interrompre, elle attendit un moment pensant que l'entry plug allait s'éjecter, mais rien ne se passa.  
  
Asuka - Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je n'ai plus rien, plus de sensation, plus d'image, rien!  
  
La lumière revint, mais laissant la jeune fille dans l'univers banal de la plug. Elle ouvrit rapidement une fenêtre liée au central dogma.  
  
Asuka - Hein? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez interrompu ma connexion?  
  
Misato - Nous ne l'avons pas interrompu, nous l'avons suspendue pour permettre la liaison d'Usui.  
  
Asuka - Quoi? Quelle liaison?!  
  
Misato - Vois par toi-même!  
  
Le major brancha la caméra qui donnait sur une salle où on voyait distinctement une espèce d'entry plug prônant une ouverture vitrée. À l'intérieur, tous les éléments d'une plug réelle y étaient réunis, elle baignait dans un cylindre empli d'un liquide semblable à du LCL, et était branchée à des milliers de fils qui sortaient du plafond et du sol, tous étant reliés alentour de la plug.  
  
Asuka - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc hideux?!  
  
Misato - Ça s'appelle le système d'incubation. C'est encore expérimental, mais ça consiste à relier le pilote à l'Evangélion par l'interférence d'un autre. Donc, si tu meurs, ou Shinji ou Rei, comme tu veux, il sera prêt à prendre la relève.  
  
Une autre fenêtre apparut et le visage de Kento prit forme dans celle-ci. Asuka - Mais c'est dégoûtant!!!  
  
Kento - Dis toi au moins que je n'aurai pas à « toucher » à TON Eva.  
  
Asuka - Toi le nul on t'a pas sonné!!  
  
Shinji - Alors il ne piloteras pas d'Evangélion?  
  
Misato - Non, en tout cas pas tant que l'Evangélion 05 ne sera pas opérationnelle. D'ailleurs, on l'attend dans quelques mois, elle est encore en construction.  
  
Asuka - (Soupirant.) Super. Encore des mois à devoir supporter cet imbécile pendant qu'il fait son apprentissage...  
  
Misato - Bon alors, un peu de silence, on passe aux affaires sérieuses; les tests de synchro.  
  
Asuka grommela un bon coup et se tu, laissant le jeune rouquin à sa concentration. Au bout d'un moment, Misato s'annonça.  
  
Misato - Excellent, l'examen est terminé, éjection des entry plugs immédiate.  
  
Les trois pilotes, après être respectivement sortis de leur Eva allèrent rejoindre Misato qui se tenait déjà en compagnie du sixth children, vêtu d'une plug suit noire, verte et rose.  
  
Shinji - (Stupéfait.) Usui! Tu as une plug suit rose?  
  
Kento - Quoi? Mais pas du tout, elle est noire avec du vert ET du rose.  
  
Asuka - (Riant aux éclats.) Qu. Mais tu t'es vu?! Ha ha! Tu es ridicule!  
  
Le visage du garçon passa au pourpre et il sortit en vitesse avant de recevoir quelconque moquerie de plus. Rei, qui ne semblait pas comprendre la plaisanterie, le regarda sortir d'un air aussi platonique qu'à son habitude.  
  
Kento - (Grimaçant.) Vas-y, marre toi bien, de toutes manières je m'en fiche!!  
  
* 


	2. Chapitre deuxième

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
  
Nouvelle génération  
  
KaeRA28, kaera28@hotmail.com  
  
Nouvelle matrice  
  
Misato rentra à la maison avec ses deux protégés, il était déjà tard et tous allèrent vite se coucher pour un repos assez bien mérité.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rei qui était restée à la Nerv se promenait dans les couloirs sombres du QG presque déserts. Elle déambula un instant comme un fantôme, silencieuse, marchant d'un pas léger. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la porte fermée d'un bureau. Le son d'une conversation se faisait faiblement entendre à travers le couloir, une conversation entre le commandant Ikari et le nouveau. Elle reconnu automatiquement leur voix, celle du commandant Ikari sonnait toujours sur le même ton, et celle d'Usui semblait plutôt nasillarde bien qu'assez grave. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et elle se recula tandis que quelqu'un poussait la porte pour sortir. Le commandant apparut, suivi du jeune rouquin. L'homme regarda Rei un instant sans paraître surpris de la voir. Elle resta aussi froide que lui.  
  
Gendô - Rei, tu viens avec moi.  
  
Elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête tandis que le sixième élu tentait de s'éclipser en douce.  
  
Gendô - Usui, où vas-tu comme ça? Toi aussi, tu viens.  
  
Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et baissa la tête en signe d'ordonnance, et ils partirent dans le labyrinthe de couloirs que comportaient la Nerv. La première élue ne détourna même pas les yeux vers le jeune homme de tout le trajet, simplement suivant le commandant sans dire un seul mot, sans faire une inspiration plus forte qu'une autre. Elle semblait toujours imperturbable, bien qu'elle s'était bien rendue compte que Kento la regardait, lui lançant de petits coups d'?il furtifs de temps à autre, mais apparemment cela lui était tout à fait égal et elle continuait sa marche sans lui rendre son attention d'un air monotone.  
  
Les trois s'arrêtèrent devant la porte géante qui leur faisait maintenant face. Gendô s'avança et un petit écran scanna rapidement l'iris de son ?il. Puis, la porte d'acier s'ouvrit lentement, emplissant tout le couloir d'un bruit lourd. L'homme entra, suivi de Rei, mais Kento resta bredouille sur le pas, sidéré par ce qu'il voyait.  
  
Gendô - Entre.  
  
Kento - (Sidéré.) Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
Gendô - Je t'expliquerai, entre, c'est un ordre.  
  
Kento - Non. Je n'entrerai pas. Pas avant que je sache ce qui se passe ici. Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous me voulez, tout ce que vous me dites, c'est du charabia!  
  
Gendô - Tu sauras en temps et lieu, voilà tout.  
  
Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Rei qui maintenant le regardait froidement. Derrière elle, un long cylindre vide était faiblement éclairé par la lueur du bassin qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, projetant un éclat jaunâtre partout autour d'eux. Il s'avança d'un pas, encore hésitant, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix d'entrer dans cet endroit si étrange. La jeune fille semblait, elle, parfaitement calme, ce qui le rassura pour l'instant.  
  
Puis, soudainement, la jeune fille se retourna brusquement et commença à se déshabiller.  
  
Kento - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?!  
  
Il se recula légèrement, complètement abasourdi de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Le commandant s'approcha de lui et lui empoigna le bras.  
  
Gendô - Calme toi. Tu ne te souviendras plus de rien.  
  
Kento sentit son bras s'engourdir, il se dégagea d'un coup violent, mais s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, maintenant incapable de se tenir debout, complètement paralysé par une douleur venant de la poigne de l'homme. Puis, plus rien, le noir total.  
  
*  
  
Le soleil se levait dans une pâle lumière, se reflétant dans les carreaux de la fenêtre et formant de minuscules arcs-en-ciel en se miroitant comme dans un prisme. La jeune Asuka ouvrit lentement les yeux, se relava sur son lit, et bailla un instant pendant que la lueur du jour prenait une couleur rougeâtre au contact de ses cheveux. Il n'était pas tard; Misato dormait à point fermé et le bruit caverneux du baladeur de Shinji retentissait comme chaque matin, même si celui-ci dormait encore.  
  
Une nuit sans rêve se disait-elle. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle y rêvait, que cela la réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, qu'elle ne comptait même plus les heures de sommeil qu'elle se devait de rattraper. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait à même l'?il, cette image se formait, et c'était de nouveau le cauchemar. Ce souvenir de cette femme pendue dans sa chambre, de sa propre mère suicidée lui donnait les pires insomnies. Pourtant, cette nuit avait été différente. Elle n'avait rien rêvé, tout simplement dormit comme d'un repos éternel. Le genre de sommeil si lourd qui donne l'impression que jamais on ne s'éveillera. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait rien vu, du soir au matin elle avait dormi sans même rêver.  
  
Un peu plus loin, dans l'appartement opposé, se levait Kento. Pareil pour lui, la même impression de vide le hantait bizarrement, cette nuit avait été sans songes. Sans précédents non plus; le seul souvenir de la conversation avec le père de Shinji lui venait à l'esprit, puis, plus rien. Sauf peut-être la vague sensation que ce soir là, il avait rencontré Rei Ayanami, ou peut-être l'avait-il imaginé? Le reste était embrouillé, sa mémoire lui faisait sûrement défauts se dit-il, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Ces impressions de déjà vu, il savait faire avec, encore fallait-il démêler le vrai du faux.  
  
Toutes ces visions qui lui étaient inconnues, mais pourtant si familières à la fois, toutes ces apparitions, ces rêves, tout cela ne lui appartenait pas, mais il en était témoin depuis son enfance. Un rien suffisait encore à l'effarer de plus en plus loin, un seul détail le ramenait plus près de la réalité, mais rien ne se révélait jamais à lui, tout restait énigmatique, sans solutions, sans réponses. Mais aujourd'hui, une certitude planait dans son esprit, il lui manquait quelque chose, un souvenir, ce qui s'était passé la veille; ce qui s'était passé après cette longue discussion tard dans la soirée.  
  
Juste avant son départ, on l'avait demandé dans le bureau d'Ikari, de l'homme, car le fils partait avec sa cousine et Shoryu pour le coucher. Ils avaient parlé surtout du travail. Ils n'avaient même pas fait allusion à leurs rencontres précédentes, car ils se connaissaient.  
  
En fait, ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsque Kento était très jeune. Sa « tante », parce c'est comme cela qu'elle l'avait sommé de l'appeler, et ce même après l'adoption, était en visite chez de proches amis, et on oublie rarement le visage d'un être aussi imposant, froid et strict; c'est cette image qu'il s'était fait de l'homme qui était en compagnie de sa mère. De sa fausse vraie mère en fait; il avait vécu toute sa vie chez sa tutrice, car elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de le voir, encore moins de l'élever, mais il savait très bien qu'elle non plus n'était pas sa vraie mère, on le lui avait expliqué, plus difficile encore, ses parents naturels n'existaient pas réellement. La femme qui l'avait mise au monde n'était que porteuse, et il avait jugé inutile de savoir le reste de l'histoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment de famille, point. Le seul lien de parenté qui le liait à sa cousine était un bout de papier attestant son adoption à l'âge de 11 ans par la s?ur de la mère de celle-ci.  
  
Une histoire un peu compliquée, alors il évitait d'en parler.  
  
Le téléphone sonna, encore, et encore une fois, puis, lassé d'entendre les cris de l'appareil, il décrocha.  
  
Kento - Allo?  
  
Voix - Sale crétin!! Quand ça sonne on répond!!  
  
Kento - Asuka. Tu es matinale.  
  
Asuka - Plus que toi apparemment. Tu fais quoi là?  
  
Kento - Je suis assis sur le seul meuble de mon appartement; mon lit.  
  
Asuka - Juste pour vérifier. Regarde par la fenêtre et dis moi gentiment si je suis folle ou s'il y a réellement un truc gigantesque qui survole la ville?  
  
L'adolescent soupira longuement et finit par se lever, passa la tête par la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir la jeune fille qui, elle aussi, s'était sortit jusqu'à la taille en petite tenue, le narguant d'une grimace, téléphone à la main. Il regarda à l'horizon sans se préoccuper d'elle d'un air traumatisé tandis qu'elle lui faisait de grands signes en riant. Asuka - Crétin!! C'était une blague! Y'a rien dans le ciel, c'était juste pour te réveiller que je t'ai fait sortir à une heure pareille!!  
  
Le garçon garda les yeux exorbités et lâcha mollement le téléphone, restant dans la même position de stupéfaction. Asuka - (Criant.) Imbécile!! Arrête de te payer ma tête, y'a rien dans le ciel.  
  
Elle se résolu à se retourner et aperçu au loin une gigantesque forme qui flottait systématiquement au dessus du sol, elle lâcha l'appareil à son tour, encore sous le choc de cette subite apparition angélique qui s'affairait au dessus du cratère géant de Tokyo-3, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Un grand cri retenti dans tout l'appartement et en moins de deux, tous étaient levés et se préparaient à s'en aller au plus vite à la Nerv. La sonnerie d'un téléphone sonna, mais celle du cellulaire de Misato cette fois, car Asuka avait laissé tombé le sans fil de l'appartement du haut des nombreux étages de leur immeuble. À l'autre bout, l'on confirmait les ondes spirales bleues, donnait un ordre de rapatriement au QG immédiatement en emmenant Kento et Rei au passage, et ce, dans l'urgence. L'ange de toute évidence se dirigeait vers le QG, à une vitesse constante et lente, mais restant tout de même alertant, on demandait une intervention préventive à une éventuelle attaque de sa part dans les plus brefs délais.  
  
Ils firent donc ce qui était demandé, et se rendirent au QG en quatrième vitesse. De la voiture, on pouvait observer à loisir l'immense masse un peu difforme qui avançait lentement vers la même destination. Le corps gros de l'ange semblait être gonflé, une tête assez trapue pointait à son extrémité, garnies de puissants crocs et coiffé de minuscules petits yeux ronds et noirs très rapprochés. L'ensemble ne semblait pas très stable, et avançait ou semblait avancer, faisant plutôt du sur place en tournant sur elle-même au dessus des décombres.  
  
Aussitôt arrivés, les childrens prirent tous place dans leur entry plug qui s'enfoncèrent chacune à leur tour dans le corps de leur Eva, quant à Kento, il prit place dans le nouveau système en attente du moment où il prendrait la relève d'un des autres pilotes. Le commandant se trouvait à sa place habituelle, toujours aussi imperturbable, inébranlable devant la situation.  
  
Misato se rua dans le central dogma et hurla à pleine voix de libérer les Eva 00 et 01; ce qui fût fait de suite. Elles débarquèrent près du site où flottait la masse gigantesque et musclée de l'ange, toujours presque immobile. Les fenêtres de discussions s'ouvrirent une à une, et celle d'Asuka aussi, qui attendait toujours dans le central qu'on ait besoin d'elle. Apparemment ce ne serait pas le cas, l'ange ne semblait pas hostile, et de toutes manières elle avait un taux de synchro trop bas pour le combat. Misato - Shinji, Rei, mettez-vous en position; vous devez le faire bouger d'où il est; il flotte littéralement au dessus d'un lac de presque 1 kilomètre de profond à cet endroit et nous ne sommes pas équipés pour un combat de tel; vous devez donc absolument l'approcher le plus possible de la terre ferme.  
  
Shinji et Rei - Haï!!  
  
Misato s'effondra dans une chaise, soupirant longuement de fatigue... Ritsuko - (Tout en tapant sur son clavier pour quelconque programme.) Le réveil a été brutal je suppose?  
  
Misato - Brutal? Si on prend au sens péjoratif oui... Enfin... Est-ce que se réveiller pendant un rêve érotique par un cri strident alertant la quasi fin du monde compte?  
  
Ritsuko - Je crois...  
  
Misato - Alors ce n'était pas brutal, mais plutôt infernal! Et j'te raconte pas à quel point il peut être cruel d'être sorti d'un aussi beau rêve!!  
  
Ritsuko - Avec qui?  
  
Misato - J'en sais que trop rien! Mais tu sais le beau type qui travaille à la laverie? Eh bien j'espère que c'est lui!  
  
Ritsuko - (Riant.) Alors tu as raison; c'était cruel!  
  
Pendant que la conversation allait bon train, Shinji s'était placé bien en vue, paré à reculer à toute attaque, et Rei, quant à elle, attendait à ras un bâtiment, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, l'arme en main, prêtre à tirer. Pour sa part, Asuka s'impatientait toujours de plus en plus de la longueur que prenait la tournure des choses...  
  
Asuka - (Avec insistance.) Mais que c'est long! C'est pourtant pas si dur!! Remuez un peu!!!  
  
L'ange se retourna sur place, remarquant l'Evangélion, elle s'avança vers elle, lentement, sûrement... Shinji restait sceptique quant au calme de l'ennemi; il devait y avoir une feinte quelque part, sinon un piège? La masse se déplaçait vers lui, toujours plus près de minute en minute. Il arrivait bientôt sur le bord du lac, Shinji reculait au fur et à mesure, gardant bonne distance entre eux pour faciliter une fuite éventuelle. Soudainement, l'Eva 00 se retourna, arme braquée sur l'ange et tira en sa direction, visant la core à détruire. L'échec en fût de soi; automatiquement, la cible se détourna en une volte face vertigineuse, laissant son énorme masse se frapper contre l'immeuble auquel Rei s'était mise en couverture, le tir ricocha sur son épaisse peau qui semblait imperméable à l'attaque, et le building s'écroula sur l'Eva 00 qui resta pris sous l'amas de ruines, laissant Rei inconsciente. Shinji se lança au sol juste à temps pour éviter de se faire emporter dans la révolution de l'ange qui semblait faire un 180° sur lui-même. Misato - Shinji!! Rei!! Que se passe-t-il?!  
  
Makoto - Aucune réponse de la part du first children!  
  
Maya - Aucun dommage majeur de détecté; rupture de la jambe droite et probable au bassin, l'Eva est in opérationnelle.  
  
Misato - État du pilote?  
  
Makoto - Aucune lésion ni traumatisme, elle n'a que perdu connaissance...  
  
Misato - Shinji, tu joues en solo, surtout garde tes distances! Le corps à corps ne serait d'aucune utilité, il est trop gros!  
  
Shinji - Haï!!  
  
L'Eva se releva, se jeta sur l'arme laissée par la chute de Rei, visa et tira sur la core, mais encore l'ange se retourna vivement en esquivant le tir une nouvelle fois. Shinji recula le plus possible pour essayer une nouvelle attaque mais soudainement, son opposant se mis à sa poursuite. En moins de deux, et malgré le fait qu'elle reculait de son mieux, l'Eva 01 fût happée par l'ange qui lui fonçait dessus, gueule ouverte. Shinji se retrouva coincé entre ses puissantes mâchoires qui essayaient de le broyer, le tenant par le torse et l'épaule... Asuka, de son côté, s'égosillait à ce qu'on la laisse intervenir. Asuka - Quels cons!! Mais laissez moi y aller!! Vous voyez bien que c'est peine perdue!!!  
  
Maya - Major, le taux de synchronisation du second children grimpe en flèche...  
  
Misato - (Après un instant de réflexion.) ...Alors... Libérez l'Eva 02, maintenant!!  
  
Asuka arriva sur le fait; l'ange tentait littéralement de dévorer l'Eva 01 qui essayer de retenir de toutes ses forces les coups de dents répétés qui s'efforçait à le transperser de bord en bord... Makoto - Taux de synchronisation atteignant presque les 80%!!  
  
Misato - (sidérée.) Étonnant...  
  
Asuka - Une arme... Il me faut une arme...  
  
Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le fusil délaissé par Shinji, mais n'y voyant pas avantage, elle se lança sur l'ange pour essayer d'en défaire l'Eva 01, toujours prisonnière de sa morsure. Shinji - (Désemparé.) Par le bas!!! Essaie de l'empêcher par le bas!!!  
  
Asuka - C'est trop gros, je n'arrive pas à l'agripper!!  
  
L'ange donna un puissant coup de tête sur le côté, projetant l'Eva 02 à plusieurs mètres plus loin qui s'écrasa sur le sol, tout près de l'endroit où était enterrée l'Evangélion 00. Elle se releva presque aussitôt et entreprit de reprendre le fusil qui reposait plus loin. Elle s'en empara en un éclair, se précipita sur l'ange, entra la bouche du canon dans la gueule de celui-ci et tira plusieurs coups. La bête relâcha hâtivement sa proie, mais juste avant se pencha sur le côté et écrasa les deux robots qui, l'une sur l'autre se piétinaient mutuellement, et ce tout en mordant furieusement ses victimes... Shinji hurlait de douleur tandis qu'Asuka tentait désespérément de se libérer en remuant. Elle finit par avoir raison d'un peu d'espace et réussit à se déprendre les bras, laissant plus de place au jeune garçon, qui, profitant de la situation, saisit de chaque côté les mâchoires de l'ange. Les yeux luisants, il regarda l'Eva qui lui faisait face avec avidité; le laissant deviner sa soif de sang... Misato - Asuka, profites en pour sortir de là!! Vite!!!  
  
L'Eva se glissa tant bien que mal par le côté, saisit son progressive knife et entreprit de détruire la core en la perforant avec sa lame. Le regard perfide de l'ange fût attiré par la man?uvre de celle-ci et se projeta sur le côté, la lançant de plein fouet dans le lac, semblant hors service. Maya - L'Eva 02 a été projetée dans l'eau, possibilités de contusions cérébrales et de fracture... Dommages encore non déterminés...  
  
Misato - Asuka?!  
  
Asuka - Quel merdier! Je nage en plein délire, et c'est le cas de le dire, je peux plus rien faire!!! Je coule à pique!!  
  
Makoto - L'ange attaque toujours l'Eva 01, l'état du pilote dégénère de plus en plus... Le taux de synchro baisse en chute libre!! Il frôle bientôt les 35%... 30...  
  
Le décompte se faisait tranquillement pendant que les cris de l'adolescent continuaient de percer le silence entre les chiffres... Maya - L'Eva répond de moins en moins aux pulsations nerveuses de Shinji!!  
  
Misato réfléchissait à toutes vitesse; Shinji était en train de se crever à ne pas se faire bouffer, tandis qu'Asuka filait à toute allure au fond du lac, la situation allait mal en pire... Soudainement, la voix du commandant résonna dans toute la salle. Gendô - Connectez le nouveau pilote à l'Eva 01, maintenant...  
  
Tous s'arrêtèrent à entendre les paroles de l'homme, et se retournèrent vers celui-ci, perplexes. Misato - Commandant, le pilote n'a aucune expérience!  
  
Ritsuko - Et une taux de synchronisation beaucoup trop bas pour la piloter!!  
  
Gendô - Shinji avait un taux de 40%, Kento en a 50, c'est amplement suffisant, obéissez.  
  
Misato - ...Bien... Connexion immédiate du système d'incubation à l'Evangélion 01...  
  
Ritsuko - Fermeture des connections nerveuses; ré initialisation du système central de l'Evangélion.  
  
Misato - Kento, tu fais ton entrée en scène... Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire?  
  
Kento - Eh bien, empêcher l'ange de m'avaler en deux bouchées, puis lui foutre une raclée!  
  
Misato - Exact, connexion dans trois, deux, un...  
  
Ritsuko - Activation du système.  
  
L'énergie qui passait à l'entry plug de Shinji s'estompa lentement, ainsi que la douleur qui le relâchait peu à peu, et enfin, il cessa de crier, à bout de souffle. Il essaya de se calmer, mais le choc était encore proche... De plus, il pouvait sentir les vibrations du robot qui bougeait; après tout, il était encore à l'intérieur, et cette idée le rendait malade. Est-ce que Kento aurait la force de contrer les énormes mâchoires qui tentaient de le réduire en miettes? Le sors du combat dépendait maintenant de lui, mais le sors de Shinji aussi... Seule une petite lumière illuminait son habitacle, la lumière qui autrefois s'était allumée lors de l'activation de la plug factis... Il n'eût peine à le croire... Le système d'incubation, était-ce en fait un substitut de la plug factis? Si oui, pourquoi avec Kento? Qu'avait-il de si spécial? Sûr il pouvait ajuster lui- même les données de l'Evangélion pour rendre possible une presque parfaite compatibilité, mais il n'était pas comme Kaoru, comme Rei non plus... Ces choses là se sentaient, et avec lui, rien, on avait la nette impression de déjà vu, mais pas la même qu'avec Kaoru, c'était différent... En plus, il avait un passé, des antécédents, pas de quoi faire un roman, mais ces éléments restaient pertinents. Plus un son, tout semblait calme, sauf quelques coups de temps en temps, ce qui signifiait que l'Eva s'était redressée; Shinji restait là, à l'état presque léthargique, sans mot dire, ni même remuer...  
  
En effet, Kento avait réussi à se relever, car la bête, aussi étrangement qu'il puisse paraître, s'était brusquement arrêtée de le ronger pour tenter une attaque de front. Il fendit l'air en se jetant sur le côté, frappant l'Eva qui eu peine à le retenir dans son élan, le tenant de ses deux mains, voir même complètement accoté à celui-ci tout en le repoussant. Kento semblait hystérique et riait fortement malgré la douleur qui le pénétrait, de partout le faisait souffrir. Puis, ce fût l'éclair de génie... Le jeune garçon y vit une occasion en or... Il le poussa de toutes ses forces, dressant son AT. field au maximum en tentant de lui faire faire le même geste. Ce qu'il fit; l'ange se mit à se ruer sur le côté pour l'écraser, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment. Misato - Crétin! Ote toi de là tu vas te faire entraîner dans sa chute et il t'écrasera!  
  
Makoto - Le taux de synchronisation dépasse presque les 70% major!!  
  
Misato - On a peut être une chance alors...  
  
Kento profita du moment où l'ange se donnait un élan pour se relancer sur lui et le lâcha au dernier moment, prit son progressive knife et se lança sur celui-ci en enfonçant l'arme dans la core maintenant à dépourvu... Des étincelles de lumière virevoltèrent dans tous les sens, et tandis que l'ange défaillait, il se retourna la tête et saisit le bras de l'Eva, le tira et l'arracha de sur celle-ci... Kento - (Hurlant.) Qu... Mon... WAAAH!!!  
  
Une déflagration illumina le ciel de mille couleurs, se mélangeant aux rayons des petites heures du matin en forme de croix lumineuse, dernier vestige du combat, et donnant la victoire à la race humaine une fois de plus... Maya - L'éjection de l'entry plug de l'Eva 02 vient de s'opérer de la part du pilote...  
  
Misato - Envoyez les équipes de secours, coupez la connexion nerveuse entre Kento et l'Evangélion 01 et éjectez l'entry plug de Shinji... Et surtout faites vite, il faut sortir Rei et Asuka de là au plus vite...  
  
Makoto - Major... Je crois que vous devriez jeter un coup d'?il à ça, ce sont les taux de synchronisation entre le sixième élu et l'Eva 02 lors du test d'hier, et c'est exactement, au millionième près, le même que celui entre Asuka et son Eva au début du combat... Il y a aussi le taux que vient de calculer Maggi, et c'est le même taux qu'avait Shinji avant de perdre le contrôle de son Evangélion...  
  
Misato - Vous voulez dire, qu'il est pareil à celui du pilote qui lui sert d'interférence?!  
  
Ritsuko - Je dirais plus que de passer par l'interférence d'un autre pilote influence de beaucoup ses résultats... Même si j'ignore pourquoi exactement, mais ça donne matière à réflexion...  
  
* 


	3. Chapitre troisième

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
  
Nouvelle génération  
  
KaeRA28, kaera28@hotmail.com  
  
Asuka ouvrit encore les yeux, le visage tordu par la peur qui la terrassait... Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était cette silhouette difforme qui allait vers elle, elle n'entendait rien, car ses oreilles se bouchaient à cause de la pression. Et puis elle avait tout de suite appuyé sur l'éjection automatique de l'entry plug, complètement effrayée de ce qu'elle avait pu voir...  
  
Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement en recherche de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et fût stupéfaite de s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans la même chambre d'hôpital que la dernière fois, pareille, dans les moindres détails... Quand même elle se retourna pour regarder sur sa table de chevet, mais ne vit pas le bouquet de fleurs jaunâtres qui se devait prôner avec la carte de prompt rétablissement de Shinji... Son regard se figea, et elle hurla de toutes ses forces en s'agrippant aux barreaux de son lit... Asuka - SHINJIIIIII...!!!  
  
Sur le coup, elle se sentit secouée de tous côtés... Elle ré ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, et parvint à distinguer que plusieurs personnes se tenaient par-dessus elle. Sa vue semblait plutôt brouillée, mais malgré le fait que ses oreilles soient encore bouchée, elle cru entendre les paroles réconfortantes d'une voix familière... Shinji - Asuka... Je suis là Asuka!  
  
Elle continua de crier sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait... Shinji saisit la jeune fille qu'on venait à peine de sortir de son entry plug par les épaules et la brassa un peu en tentant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il se pouvait... Shinji - Asuka! Reprend toi Asuka!! Je suis là!  
  
Elle se contenta de se saisir de lui et le serra fortement, l'étouffant dans une étreinte folle. Misato se jeta sur elle pour dégager le garçon qui apparemment était incapable de la séparer de lui... Misato - Asuka!!! Mais lâche le bon sang tu vas l'étrangler!!!  
  
Les secouristes restaient tous là, abasourdis et complètement incapables de réagir devant une telle situation. Rei qui ne se trouvait non loin s'approcha lentement, et rendue devant la scène, elle se pencha et gifla Asuka d'un claque sèche et brutale... La jeune fille relâche son prisonnier qui reprit immédiatement son souffle et retomba lourdement sur sa civière, sans bruit. Misato se releva vivement en se recoiffant grossièrement. Misato - (Dans un soupir.) Ouf... Merci Rei...  
  
Shinji - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de crier comme ça...?  
  
Misato - Sûrement le choc... Elle a subi une baisse de pression incommensurable lors de la remontée de l'entry plug à la surface, c'est ce qui lui a fait perdre connaissance... Elle n'aurait pas dû attendre aussi longtemps avant de l'éjecter...  
  
Shinji - Mais elle va bien?  
  
Misato - Physiquement oui. Pour le reste je ne m'inquièterais pas trop à ta place... Elle a juste eu peur...  
  
Shinji - Pour avoir eu peur, ça oui on a eu la trouille de notre vie aujourd'hui...  
  
Misato - Ouais bon... Tu n'auras qu'à poursuivre la Nerv en cour pour vous avoir traumatisés...  
  
Shinji - C'est une bonne idée...  
  
Le vrombissement d'une voiture se fit entendre, et elle s'arrêta juste devant Misato, Shinji et Rei qui devançaient les ambulanciers qui faisaient entrer Asuka dans l'ambulance. La portière s'ouvrit et le sixth children en sortit en trombe, le bras en écharpe... Kento - On est vivant!!!  
  
Et il se jeta dans les bras de Shinji et Misato, laissant Rei perplexe quant à son attitude... Misato - (Riant.) Oui et grâce à toi!  
  
Shinji - (Gêné.) Mais c'est qu'ils veulent tous ma mort...!  
  
Il les lâcha et sourit gentiment à Rei, qui fuit son regard rapidement, l'air insultée... Shinji - Ton bras...  
  
Kento - (En les relâchant.) Oh eh bien ils disent que mon épaule est disloquée, je croyais qu'ils m'auraient mis un truc plus gros pour le tenir, mais qu'est- ce que tu veux!  
  
Shinji - Disloquée... Et comment t'as fait ça si t'étais même pas dans l'Eva?  
  
Kento - Mais j'en sais rien; on m'a dit que j'aurais peut-être trop forcé sur les commandes... Et Asuka? Elle a coulé à pique ou bien...?  
  
Misato - Elle s'en est sortie... Elle a subi une différence de pression subite, mais c'est sans gravité.  
  
La sirène de l'ambulance se déclancha et celle-ci se mit en route vers la Nerv, laissant les trois pilotes avec Misato pour le bilan de la situation... * La journée s'annonce longue... *  
  
*  
  
Shinji poussa la porte rapidement, sans faire trop de bruit, et s'avança vers le lit de la jeune fille qui dormait toujours... Les questions tenaillaient son esprit. * Pourquoi a-t-elle crié mon nom... Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait si peur après tout? * Shinji - Asuka? Dis moi Asuka... Pourquoi tu as peur Asuka... Tu as peur de quoi?  
  
Il se tu, attendant une réponse qui visiblement ne viendrait pas. Shinji - Tu ne réponds jamais... Tu as peur de ce qu'on pense de toi? ...Tu as vu quoi...  
  
Il attendit le silence à nouveau, comme en interprétant les raisons qu'elle se serait donnée, toujours les mêmes excuses. Shinji - (En colère.) Je sais de quoi tu as peur... Tu as peur d'être toute seule...! Tu as peur de te retrouver face à toi-même!!! Tu ne supportes pas le silence! Tu évites toute discussion sur les choses sérieuses; tout ce qui t'intéresses, c'est de te cacher, même si tu es complètement incapable de te mettre en retraite du monde!!  
  
Il s'arrêta, complètement subjugué à ses propres paroles... Il reprit peu à peu son calme, reprenant son air mélancolique. Shinji - Tu vois comme tu peux être aussi stupide? Pourquoi tu refuses que les autres s'approchent de toi?  
  
Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue, reflétant les minces rayons de lumières qui émanaient du néon juste au dessus de lui. Il se tu à nouveau, effaré de tout ce qu'il venait de débiter et il s'effondra sur le sol à genoux, se couvrant le visage de ses mains tremblantes... Shinji - (Pleurant.) Je suis un monstre... C'est pour ça que tu me détestes...?  
  
Asuka - (Faiblement.) Shinji... Je te déteste pas voyons! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être crétin de penser ça...!  
  
Le jeune garçon se releva, encore sceptique... Shinji - (Essuyant ses larmes.) Tu...  
  
Asuka - Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles, quel imbécile tu peux faire...  
  
Shinji - (Rougissant.) Oui... Ça je sais...  
  
Asuka - T'as pleuré...?  
  
Shinji - Euh... Non, un peu... Juste un peu...  
  
Asuka - Idiot de Shinji, mais il s'est passé quoi comme ça? Tu l'as descendu?!  
  
Shinji - (Gêné.) Euh... Non, en fait c'est Usui qui l'a fait... On n'a pas eu de chance sur ce coup-ci, hein?  
  
Asuka - Tu parles!! S'il ne m'avait pas jeté dans le lac je l'aurait éclaté...  
  
Elle se tu, le silence, long et pesant, s'installa entre eux. Elle se mordit doucement les lèvres en évitant pour le mieux le regard de l'adolescent. Elle se rappelait son soubresaut lors de son pour ainsi dire réveil, par bribes surtout, mais l'essentiel, elle s'en souvenait; de Misato, de la gifle donnée par Rei, et surtout de Shinji... Une crise hystérique lui paraissait tellement stupide surtout qu'elle s'était mise à hurler son nom de la sorte, une vraie folle quoi! Shinji - Je me demandais, si...  
  
Elle se raidit, ne sachant pas comment réagir s'il posait cette question... La réponse serait imminente; depuis le début, elle l'aimait, mais il ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne devait savoir, elle-même se donnait comme devoir d'ignorer ce sentiment... Mais ces jours-ci, c'était plus marqué, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il l'aimait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par contre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher se souffrir à cette idée, il avait bien dit "amie"... Ce n'était pas là la description qu'elle aurait espéré de sa part, alors il l'aimait, mais pas de la même manière. Asuka - (Après un court instant, troublée.) Eh... Eh bien, vas-y dis le...?  
  
Shinji - Non rien, c'était une question stupide...  
  
Elle se retourna dans son lit, déçue, elle aurait eu besoin d'une question stupide, juste pour pouvoir le taquiner encore un peu. Asuka - Tu m'excuses... Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais encore me reposer un peu...  
  
Shinji - (Se levant.) D'accord, Asuka?  
  
Asuka - Oui?  
  
Shinji - Je t'ai rapporté des fleurs, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop? J'ai... J'ai cru voir que tu les aimais, alors je me suis permis... Je les dépose à côté de toi...  
  
Il les mis sur la petite table et sortit, sans renchérir d'avantage. La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes, puis quelques minutes, mais au fond ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son cadeau, même si elle devait en souffrir, espérer en secret, ça ne tue pas, mais ça fait mal. Des fleurs, encore des fleurs, les autres elle les avait gardées, presque empaillées près de son lit dans sa chambre... Celles-ci étaient jolies, roses, la couleur typique de l'amitié. Alors c'était si évident que ça, ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique, tout comme pour Kaji. Elle saisit le bouquet attaché d'un ruban rouge, qui tenait à son extrémité une petite carte, encore, de la part de Shinji. * Je la lis, ou pas...? Pour savoir quoi? Il m'offre des fleurs, un point c'est tout, pas de quoi s'énerver... C'est sûrement encore un mot d'encouragement, sûrement. *  
  
Elle se résolu à ouvrir le carton plié, dévoilant l'écriture grossière de l'adolescent... " Je n'ai pas trouvé de roses rouges, mais j'espère qu'elle te plairont quand même, rétablie toi vite, Shinji xxx "  
  
*  
  
Shinji marchait aux côtés de Misato, presque rendu à la porte de leur appartement. Il tenait les sacs d'une maigre épicerie, elle de même. Shinji - Je ferai la cuisine ce soir...  
  
Misato - Comme d'habitue quoi...  
  
Shinji - (S'arrêtant.) Et Usui? Il vient manger avec nous?  
  
Misato - Je lui ai proposé, mais il refuse toujours. C'est un solitaire tu sais...  
  
Shinji - Quand même... Tu as vu son appartement Misato?  
  
Misato - Oui, pourquoi?  
  
Shinji - C'est minuscule, son lit touche les deux extrémités du mur, et encore, là-dessus, il y a sa télévision, son téléphone, et un micro-onde par terre, sans compter qu'il n'y a pas de salle de bain, juste un lavabo, une toilette, et une douche... Si on appelle ça un appartement...  
  
Misato - Shinji... Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il a choisi cet appartement lui-même. Il ne voulait personne avec lui.  
  
Il s'avança d'un pas rapide et entra avec Misato. Une vie seule lui convenait parfaitement à lui aussi, au début. Mais maintenant, il n'osait même plus imaginer de vivre sans quelqu'un à qui parler, de qui s'occuper, ou bien juste être en sa présence. C'était l'habitude peut-être?  
  
Le repas se passa sans conversation, Misato buvait comme à son habitude, et après alla se coucher en hâte, laissant le jeune garçon à lui-même. À vrai dire, il s'ennuyait, Asuka n'était pas encore sortie de l'hôpital de la Nerv et Misato dormait maintenant comme une bûche. Quant à Rei, c'était tout à fait hors de question qu'il l'appelle à cette heure tardive, il ne restait plus que Kento, et encore celui-ci n'aimait pas particulièrement les rencontres amicales. Au diable les conventions, il se leva d'un pas décidé, sortit dehors et alla de suite sonner à la porte d'Usui, comme si de rien n'était, cela lui parût normal, ou presque. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte lentement, se dévoilant en pyjama. Kento - Shinji...?  
  
Shinji - Salut, t'aurais pas envie de...  
  
Kento - On est la nuit Shinji...  
  
Shinji - Oh et puis... Je n'avais rien à faire... Alors j'ai pensé...  
  
Kento - C'est bon, entre.  
  
Shinji entra dans son univers, aussi petit qu'il puisse être, mais dans un fouillis incomparable. La télévision était ouverte, placée à l'extrémité de son lit, et au dessus était entreposée une vieille console de jeux vidéo dont deux manettes tombaient sur les couvertures. Par terre des piles de boites montaient en minis tours, certaines étaient éventrées et couvrait les endroits palpables de vêtements et d'accessoires scolaires, de livres et de cd, tous éparpillés un peu partout. Kento - Oui bon, on dirait le placard à balais... Mais c'est mon chez moi...  
  
Il s'écrasa sur son lit, laissant une petite place à son visiteur, car c'était là le seul endroit qui pouvait servir de chaise. Shinji prit son siège, se sentant un peu sans gêne de paraître comme ça, sans raison particulière, mais cela ne semblait pas trop le déranger. Kento - T'as vu Asuka cet après midi?  
  
Shinji - Un peu, et réveillée en plus, j'ai été chanceux.  
  
Kento - On m'a encore interdit d'y aller, comme si je lui étais dangereux... Quoi que ce ne soit pas l'amitié qui règne entre nous deux...  
  
Shinji - Je ne sais pas... Elle m'a parût distante, elle n'a pas voulu me parler de ce qui lui est arrivé... Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle à divagué comme ça? Il y a sûrement une raison...?  
  
Kento - Moi je la sais sa raison, elle a paniqué et elle a dû avoir une hallucination... Pas dur à comprendre!  
  
Shinji - Et toi...?  
  
Kento - Moi, rien.  
  
Shinji - Ça t'as fait quoi de piloter?  
  
Les deux garçons s'étendirent sur le lit, tous deux regardant le plafond qui leur faisait maintenant face. Kento - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu peur, même si je ne savais pas que ça faisait si mal... J'ai eu l'impression nette qu'il m'arrachait le bras par contre, même après j'avais mal... Et on m'a dit par la suite que mon épaule était disloquée...  
  
Shinji - Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça?  
  
Kento - Peut-être...  
  
Shinji - Et alors... Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait? De piloter? Tu t'es senti comment?  
  
Kento - Bien, pas de problèmes de ce côté, enfin je ne crois pas...  
  
Shinji soupira bruyamment, il avait espéré lui soutirer quelconque renseignement, tout ce manège avait sûrement un sens... Kento - Ikari... Comme le commandant Ikari... C'est ton père...?  
  
Shinji - (Froidement.) Oui.  
  
Kento - Je trouvais que tu lui ressemblait, mais finalement, non... Sinon peut-être un peu, mais pas au niveau du caractère.  
  
Shinji - Il ne te l'avait pas dit?  
  
Kento - Non, en fait je n'ai pas su ton nom avant que Misato m'en parle pour l'appartement.  
  
Shinji - C'est bien lui... Mais pour Asuka?  
  
Kento - Quoi Asuka?  
  
Shinji - Tu crois que vous avez de la parenté?  
  
Kento - Honnêtement je n'en sais trop rien... Je lui ressemble hein?  
  
Shinji - Un peu, en fait ça m'a surpris.  
  
Kento - Moi aussi, mais c'est quand j'ai vu la tête de Misato en me voyant que j'ai été vraiment surpris, elle avait l'air tellement...  
  
Shinji - Je sais, on avait tous l'air de ça, non?  
  
Kento - Un peu!!  
  
Les nouveaux "amis" se mirent à rire joyeusement, laissant de côté leurs petits tracas pour un moment de bonheur pur et simple. Kento - Ça sert à quoi de discuter comme ça? Tellement rien; la preuve, ça ne nous mène nulle part... Ça t'arrive souvent?  
  
Shinji - De parler de tout et de rien? Pas vraiment, quoi que Misato est la reine en la matière, elle meuble son silence disons.  
  
Kento - J'aime le silence, c'est signe de sérénité... C'est bien de rester seul quelques fois, souvent même, pour certains ça paraît dur, mais c'est un plaisir qui se savoure au fil du temps.  
  
Shinji - Alors tu aimes la solitude, comme Ayanami...?  
  
Kento - Je ne sais pas, c'est différent avec elle, ce l'est avec tout le monde. Je n'aime pas me retrouver seul avec moi-même, je trouve que c'est intimidant... Pour sûr alors, je regarde la télévision ou j'écoute un cd. Même que des fois, ça m'arrive de commander des petits plats au beau milieu de l'après midi, ça m'occupe...  
  
Shinji - Tu n'as pas dit que tu aimais le silence?  
  
Kento - La musique est une forme de silence, je ne parle pas de ces stupides chansons qui ne disent rien, mais plutôt du long silence qui pose entre chaque note d'une partition instrumentale... Ou bien de la beauté qui prône sur un écran plat, Magnifique, fixe ou en mouvement, tout ça représente quelque chose, les paroles, elles, ne se disent qu'en poèmes, sinon ça me paraît d'une futilité...  
  
Shinji - Eh bien... Les mots sont quand même le meilleur moyen de partager ses sentiments avec quelqu'un, de communiquer son amour pour ces choses, non?  
  
Usui ne répondit pas, laissant la douce mélodie du vent sifflotant dans l'ouverture des carreaux de la fenêtre pénétrer la salle, seule l'image de la télévision restait à illuminer la chambre, remplissant l'endroit d'une ambiance pesante, fléchissant la lumière en brèves immersions d'une série quelconque. Ça avait sûrement un sens subtil, aussi petit soit-il, et cela à peine Shinji commençait à le ressentir.  
  
*  
  
Ritsuko - Parfait les enfants. Shinji, tu es en tête, suivi de près par Rei et en troisième, Asuka.  
  
Shinji - Super!  
  
Asuka - Tu parles je suis fonctionnelle!  
  
Ritsuko - Excellent, Kento, tu as le même taux que tous les autres pilotes dans leur Eva respective. Le test est terminé, coupez le contact cérébral.  
  
Misato - Ouais, ça s'améliore pour tout le monde on dirait...  
  
Ritsuko - Tout va pour le mieux, seulement le retard d'Asuka freine l'apprentissage du sixth children, c'est dommage...  
  
Misato sirota son café d'un ton monotone, comme à son habitude quand il s'agit de se lever tôt le matin tandis que les jeunes pilotes se réunissaient avant d'entrer aux vestiaires... Asuka - On fait quelque chose ce soir?  
  
Shinji - Tu parles qu'oui, j'ai une pêche d'enfer!  
  
Kento - Oui, moi aussi...!  
  
Asuka - Bon alors on fait ça chez moi, repas gastronomique version Misato ça vous va?  
  
Shinji - Euh... Je préfère faire moi-même le repas...  
  
Kento - Si tu insistes, n'importe quoi pour moi...  
  
Rei - Je ne viendrai pas.  
  
Les trois compères se retournèrent vivement vers elle, les yeux plus ronds que jamais... Shinji - Quoi...? Mais c'est une soirée entre amis, tu vas quand même pas manquer ça?  
  
Asuka - En plus que je t'ai invitée, tu devrais sauter à l'occasion plutôt que de refuser aussi froidement!!  
  
Rei - Ça ne m'intéresse pas, et ce soir je travaille tard.  
  
Les trois amis firent la grimace à ces mots, à vrai dire, il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient quelques peu relâché dû au fait que l'école ait été anéantie... Ils étaient encore juste pour appeler leur emploi à la Nerv "travail"... Rei tourna les talons rapidement et entra de suite dans les vestiaires sans rien ajouter. Kento - La poisse... Ce serait pas à cause de moi? J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite...?  
  
Asuka - Non ça c'est son gentil petit air naturel!!  
  
Shinji - Bah... Elle est un peu anti-sociable c'est tout...  
  
Kento - Bon alors, on parlait de bouffe à réchauffer?  
  
Shinji - Non non, je ferai la cuisine, comme d'habitude.  
  
Kento - Parfait, et si j'apportais ma console et mes cd?  
  
Asuka - Excellent, excellent!! Ça va être d'enfer!!!  
  
*  
  
Tokyo-3, cité des anges  
  
Misato entra en bourde dans l'appartement, entassant une pile de vêtements sur la table déjà recouverte de toutes sortes de plats. Comme à son habitude, elle fonça sans même remarquer le fouillis et la musique forte vers le réfrigérateur et décapsula une bière dans le temps de le dire... Puis après un long soupir de satisfaction après une longue gorgée de sa boisson favorite, elle releva les yeux devant le regard ébahi des trois adolescents qui dînaient encore à une heure aussi tardive... Misato - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? C'est la cata, la fin du monde approche?! Ou pire encore ne me dites pas que vous avez bousillé mon magnétoscope...Sinon j'ai oublié un anniversaire?!  
  
Shinji - (Riant.) Mais non, rien de tout ça, on s'amuse c'est tout!  
  
Elle regarda sa montre, perplexe... Misato - Vous vous amusez... à dix heures et demi du soir?  
  
Asuka - (Avalant une bouchée.) Ah euh...  
  
Misato - Super!  
  
Elle s'assied avec eux, posant sa bière à sa droite et piquant dans tous les plats qui jonchaient la table, mangeant tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Misato - Ah au fait, le linge là, c'est le lavage du mois! On fera le tri demain, maintenant la bouffe, pas de cartier pour la nourriture, et je doute qu'elle résiste au premier strike!!  
  
Ils se mirent à manger et à discuter joyeusement, au bout de trois heures, chacun se sentant fatigué; Misato étant presque complètement soûle et les trois jeunes hypnotisés par leurs jeux vidéos sonnèrent le couvre feu... La cuisine resta intacte, sans que rien ne soir ramassé, et Kento s'endormi à même le sol sur un sac de couchage étendu sur le plancher où s'éparpillaient une dizaine de disques platine, à côté de son bol de nouilles à demi plein... Asuka s'endormie sans même défaire ses couvertures et Shinji se contenta de dormir sur le canapé, la figure étampée sur le contrôle de la télévision... Tant qu'à Misato elle se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en ronflant allègrement... Tout semblait calme, le silence régnant en souverain jaloux de son territoire...  
  
Plus loin dans les couloirs sombres de la Nerv marchaient Rei accompagné du commandant Ikari... Tous deux restaient sans mot dire en avançant tranquillement vers les ascenseurs qui donnaient sur la sortie, Rei y entra tandis que le commandant restait à la regarder de son air toujours aussi stricte... La porte refermée et l'ascenseur en marche, il se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendait Fuyutsuki, Gendô ne fut nullement surpris de cette présence. Gendô - Vous êtes en avance...  
  
Kôzo - Non, à vrai dire c'est vous qui êtes en retard...  
  
Gendô - Je devais parfaire quelques tests avec Rei...  
  
Il s'assied à son bureau, croisant ses doigts comme à son habitude. Gendô - Vous avez les plans?  
  
Kôzo - Ici même... Mais je doute que nous ayons l'accord de la Seele quant à ce projet de...  
  
Gendô - L'avis de la Seele n'est que superficielle, ils n'auront pas vent de ce que nous faisons, croyez moi.  
  
Fuyutsuki s'avança et posa une chemise sur le bureau, dossier qui portait le nom officiel de Tokyo-3... Kôzo - Vous croyez vraiment que la reconstruction de la ville masquera vos plans?  
  
Gendô - J'en suis certain, tant que je garde le contrôle sur Ayanami et le nouvel élu, tout ira exactement comme je l'entends...  
  
Kôzo - Et si un ange se pointait?  
  
Gendô - Aucun risque, et si c'est le cas, nous auront vite fait de le détruire...  
  
*  
  
Je suis le meilleur  
  
Le hall d'entrée restait vide, personne à l'horizon. Pourtant un bruit de pas se faisait clairement entendre, provenant de dehors, la porte automatique s'ouvrit et entra les quatre pilotes, dont tous, sauf Ayanami, avaient une tête d'enterrement... Ils furent suivis par l'arrivée de Misato qui n'avait pas bonne mine non plus, un air de lendemain de veille planait presque en dessous de l'atmosphère pesante de la chaude journée d'été qui s'annonçait particulièrement cuisante. À tour de rôle ils passèrent la porte en passant leur cartes d'identités, tous à l'exception de Shinji et Asuka, qu'elle-même retint par le bras en lui chuchotant d'attendre un moment. Quand elle fût certaine que personne n'était aux aguets ni dans les parages, elle s'accota à une barrière en soupirant... Shinji commença à s'impatienter et rougissait plus le temps avançait... Elle finit par s'annoncer... Asuka - Shinji... Tu sais... On vit ensembles et on travaille ensembles... C'est presque comme si on était frère et s?ur toi et moi.  
  
Shinji - Euh... Oui...  
  
Asuka - Mais tu crois... Qu'il serait possible que toi et moi...  
  
Shinji - Possible que quoi?!  
  
Asuka - Ta gueule et laisse moi finir!  
  
Shinji - Désolé...!  
  
Asuka - Bon enfin, comme tu as si bien dit, tu es mon ami... Comme un frère... Et tu crois que nous pourrions... Enfin, tu sais, essayer de s'entendre toi et moi?  
  
Shinji - C'est tout? Mais on s'entend déjà très bien... Enfin, quand on ne s'arrache pas la figure mutuellement...  
  
Asuka - Espèce de crétin, il faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin?! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être imbécile quand tu veux!!  
  
Elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rythmé presque de façon à défoncer le plancher... Shinji resta perplexe et finit par rejoindre Usui qui essayait tant bien que mal de se changer dans les vestiaires. Shinji - Je me demande ce qui lui prend...  
  
Kento - À qui?  
  
Shinji - À Asuka, elle est bizarre ces temps-ci; pas de querelles pas de bagarres, et en plus elle ne m'insulte presque plus...  
  
Kento - Elle est peut-être dans sa semaine G?  
  
Shinji - La quoi?  
  
Kento - Laisse tomber... On t'a vraiment jamais rien appris à propos des filles toi...?  
  
Shinji - Ah... J'y comprends rien moi...  
  
Au bout d'un moment, fins prêts et habillés, ils se mirent en marche vers le lieu d'examen. Kento - On fait vraiment ça tout le temps des tests encore des tests?  
  
Shinji - Je sais ça vient routinier, mais c'est pour garder un taux constant et en augmentation qu'on doit le faire souvent... Tu sais, plus tu te pratique meilleur tu es!  
  
Kento - C'est chiant oui... Dis moi, je pensais inviter Ayanami à aller en ville... On pourrait prendre le train et faire les boutiques... Les filles en général aiment ces choses non?  
  
Shinji - Je doute que Rei soit du genre à aimer ce genre d'activités...  
  
Kento - On verra... Ah zut, je crois que j'ai oublié de barrer ma case...! J'y vais; on ne sait jamais!  
  
Shinji - Ouais d'accord, à tout à l'heure...  
  
Shinji continua son chemin et Kento fit demi tour, cherchant les vestiaires des yeux... Il passa devant l'infirmerie où se trouvait une dizaine de chambres vides à l'exception d'une seule... Il s'y pencha et plissa les yeux afin d'y voir le plus clairement possible; une petite fille... À peine cinq ou six ans, était étendue sur un lit, à son chevet était assit un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns presque noirs, il lui sembla ne pas les connaître et ne s'attarda pas...  
  
*  
  
Dans son Eva, Asuka fulminait de rage, mais comme elle ne pouvait se résigner à se mentir à elle-même encore plus longtemps, elle se devait d'avouer ses sentiments... Ritsuko regardait son écran de statistiques, elle effectuait les tests de Kento avec l'interférence de l'Eva de Rei, cela prendrait sûrement plus de quatre secondes, juste assez pour fermer tous contact et ouvrir une fenêtre de discussion barrée avec Shinji, ce qu'elle fit de suite. Misato jeta un coup d'?il à la caméra qui venait d'interrompre sa diffusion de l'intérieur du robot unité 02, mais après mûre réflexion laissa Asuka faire comme elle le voulait, devinant ce qui se passait... Asuka - Shinji?  
  
Shinji - Hein? Quoi, j'ai encore dis quelque chose de mal?  
  
Asuka - Mais non idiot... Ferme la session qui relie ta caméra au receveur central, je veux te parler, mais seul à seul!!  
  
Shinji - (Nerveusement.) Euh attend, oui bon c'est fait, qu'est-ce que...  
  
Asuka - T'as vraiment rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure hein?  
  
Shinji - Euh... Pour être franc, pas vraiment...  
  
Asuka - Je veux... J'aimerais qu'on essaie... Toi et moi, d'être plus souvent ensembles...  
  
Shinji - Plus souvent? Mais on vit ensemble et on travaille ensembles, tu l'as dit toi-même!  
  
Asuka - Je veux dire; en dehors de tout ça!! Shinji je veux...  
  
Shinji - ....je...  
  
Asuka - Je veux sortir avec toi, idiot!  
  
Sur le coup, Ritsuko rétablie la liaison visuelle avec Shinji et Asuka et annonça le résultat des tests. Ritsuko - Shinji, tu es en tête, tu es...  
  
Asuka - (Souriant.) Le meilleur!!!  
  
* 


End file.
